


Fanfiction

by Morowa Jutrzenka Południa (Marley_Potter)



Series: Oglądając "Lucifera" [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Characters Reading Fanfiction, Dni Supernatural na Imago 2016, M/M, Samifer - Freeform, Tydzień Supernatural 2016, brak bety
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 21:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8029492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley_Potter/pseuds/Morowa%20Jutrzenka%20Po%C5%82udnia
Summary: Lucyfer znów spędza czas przed laptopem Sama.





	Fanfiction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Powierniczka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Powierniczka/gifts).



Wchodząc do kuchni, pierwszym na co zwrócił uwagę był Lucyfer, po raz kolejny siedzący przed laptopem. Czytał coś, a jego twarz wyglądała tak, jakby miał gorączkę, co zaniepokoiło Sama.

W końcu archanioł nie może mieć gorączki, prawda?

— Lucy, wszystko okej? — spytał, a na dźwięk jego głosu, diabeł aż podskoczył.

Szybko zamknął laptop i odwrócił się do Winchestera.

— Hej, Sammy — powiedział.

— Co robiłeś? — Sam spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie, a zaraz potem na laptop.

— Nic takiego — Lucyfer uśmiechnął się, ale widząc spojrzenie swojego partnera, westchnął zrezygnowany. — Kojarzysz tę stronę, tumblra?

— Tak. Co z nią? — spytał Winchester, mając coraz gorsze przeczucia.

— Wpisałem tag „Lucifer” i wyskoczyłem ja. To znaczy nie ja — powiedział szybko. — Ale ja. W sensie ja z książek jakiegoś Carvera Edlunda.

Sam zbladł.

_Tylko nie te cholerne książki…_

— I co dalej? — spytał.

— Znalazłem fanfiction — przyznał archanioł. — Całą masę fanfiction.

Sam jęknął, chowając twarz w dłoniach. Koszmar fanek Deana i Sama powrócił jak za dotknięciem czarodziejskiej różdżki.

— Było coś, co nazywa się Destiel, to twój brat z Castielem. Był też Sastiel, Sabriel, Samifer… — zaczął wymieniać.

— Co? — Sam spojrzał na niego w szoku. — Naprawdę nas razem łączą?

Lucyfer wyglądał na urażonego.

— I co z tego? — mruknął. — Przecież i tak jesteśmy razem.

Sam spojrzał na niego rozbawiony.

— Nie o to mi chodziło. No, i dobrze, że chociaż jedna z par jest prawdziwa — powiedział Winchester, przytulając go.

— Destiel? — droczył się z nim Lucyfer.

— No to dwie — zmienił zdanie Sam i pocałował go.

Archanioł oddał pocałunek, a gdy w końcu się od siebie oderwali, powiedział:

— To jest zdecydowanie bardziej gorące niż w tych wszystkich fanfiction.

— Nie masz świeżego, pełnego oglądu sytuacji — mruknął Sam, dobierając się do jego szyi. — Musimy porównać rzeczywistość z każdym fanfiction z nami, które czytałeś.

— Było ich naprawdę wiele — zauważył Lucyfer, rozpinając jego koszulę.

— Mam czas — powiedział Sam i pociągnął go do sypialni.


End file.
